


双生

by SHARPPINE



Category: Persona 5, persona 5 R
Genre: M/M, Top Akechi Goro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHARPPINE/pseuds/SHARPPINE
Summary: 侦探王子 X 晓，洛基 X 莲 的纯H。分开写的。
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Kudos: 8





	双生

“嘿～没想到你喜欢这种接触方式啊。”

侦探王子有点恶劣地笑了笑，带着黑色手套的手磨搓起晓赤裸的乳头。刚洗过澡的晓还没穿上任何衣物，因为在殿堂里受伤所以决定暂时在明智的公寓疗伤，上药的途中却对侦探王子的触碰起了情欲的反应。

为什么会这样？晓试图唤回理智，被抚摸揉弄的地方却传来阵阵柔软酥麻的快感。从来没想过自己的身体会是这么轻而易举被掌控的存在，未免敏感反应过度。明明连一次情事都还没经历过，就这么想要吗？

“嗯...！”

晓呻吟了一声，苍白的皮肤似乎被磨起了血色，接着樱桃般的乳尖被揪起，从神经末梢传来丝丝疼痛。

“怎么样？要是不舒服了马上告诉我。”

一边优雅又不失亲切地关心着，手上的动作却没停下来。一只手从胸前移到腰侧滑到腹部，玩弄起脐眼，另一只手抚摸着背骨以及弓起的脊椎。

“果然你的身材不错，平时没少锻炼吧。为了怪盗团活动吗？”

侦探王子轻声问道，仿佛没看见被抚摸到呼吸急促早已无心思考的晓。

“啊哈啊——”

晓扭动着身体试图逃开那双手，身体却在来回摩擦间纠缠得更紧，股间隔着布料也能感觉到明智那里的硬度。晓在一瞬间胀红了脸，明智却安安稳稳地继续压在他两腿之间，俯身与他对视。

“猫一样的反应啊，果然很喜欢被这样碰吗？”

说着他把手探进晓的裤缝里，隔着手套揉弄起两边的臀肉。

“作为男性来讲相当翘的尻呢，不过手感很好所以没关系。”

侦探王子露出愉快的微笑，接着褪下晓的裤子，将整个翘尻暴露在空气中。

“已经...可以了吧，住手——”

晓再次羞耻地挣扎了起来，却在股间滑进一只手指的时候愣住，较为粗长的中指将尻缝撑开来，在里面来回探寻着羞涩的穴口。

“嗯！别碰...那里...”  
感受到敏感处一阵骚痒，晓反射性地夹紧了腿部，反而让股间的异物感更加明显。

“唔...”他又再度松开了腿间的钳制，用手遮住下半边的脸，“你的手套，不会嫌脏么？”

“啊，这个嘛，我还以为你比较喜欢这样。”侦探王子毫不介意地笑着解释道，然后把手指按在手套上，“果然还是脱掉比较好吗？”

晓立刻摇了摇头：“手套我会赔你的，不要继续了比较好。”

“哈哈，你还真是不坦率啊。”

明智脱掉了手套扔在茶几上，然后从药箱里拿出一瓶润滑油，对着晓裸露的下腹淋了下去。冰凉的液体顺着腹股沟滑进尻缝，反而让晓感到下身升起一股燥热。于是裸露的性器显而易见地发生了变化，这样的姿态因为被最不想被看到的人看到而过于羞耻。

“看吧，这才是最诚实的反应不是吗。”

明智将脱掉手套的手指抵在晓粉色的穴口，轻轻骚弄起周围的穴肉。

“唔嗯...嗯...”

晓咬住自己的下唇，从喉咙里发出抑制不住的呻吟。那根不安分的手指从徘徊转而缓缓入侵到粉穴内，湿热的肉壁顷刻间压了上去。

——果然，就算努力不发出声音还是很羞耻。

晓抬腰想往后退出，却被一把抓住腿根按了下去。明智用第二根手指撑开晓的穴口，冷空气带着清凉的液体灌了进去。

“哈啊——嗯—”

晓终于忍受不了松口换气。与体温不同的液体与手指在后穴里搅动着，终于找到了最敏感脆弱的地方。

“啊——啊啊”

来不及准备便叫出了声，那个地方被碰到的快感瞬间填满了脑内，先前还拒绝着的腰肢在一阵紧绷后软了下去。晓的身体仿佛学会了享受快感般，后穴变得更加容易入侵，就算里面已经容纳了三根手指也尚有被开扩的空间。

“差不多了吧。”

明智低喃着抽出全部的手指，然后迅速地解开裤链，拉下紧身裤露出挺立的性器。

“我也快没耐心了。”

他呼出一口热气，猩红的眼眸里仿佛暗藏着火光，紧接着将粗长的性器对准湿热的穴口挺了进去。

“唔——哈啊——哈啊”

晓喘着气接纳着深深埋入体内的异物，腰肢仍然使不上力，只有体内的肉壁如同呼吸般时而紧贴时而松开。

“这种紧致程度，刚好啊。”

侦探王子感叹着，然后掐着晓的腰毫不留情地开始抽插起来，每一下都对准了最敏感的那点。

“哈啊...啊...啊......嗯...嗯...啊...”

晓用手紧紧抓着身下的沙发，想要更轻的话还未出口便被顶到神经的快感冲散。他气喘着咳嗽了几声，银丝顺着嘴角蜿蜒到仰起的脖颈。然而体内挺动的力度与速度并未减弱，反而随着他逐渐干燥的喉咙越来越快越重。晓干咳了几声，呻吟变得嘶哑无助。明智一把掐住了晓苍白的脖颈，缓缓地在喉结上施力。

不断被顶弄的快感刺激让晓的脑内几乎是放空状态，再加上被掐住喉咙的窒息感，意识仿佛一直徘徊在深海里。无数次想沉下去又被短暂的呼吸捞上来，随着一阵连灵魂都仿佛被震动颤栗释放了出来。

意识朦胧间晓感到明智终于松开了钳制着脖颈的手，随着一股浊液释放于他的体内，然后身体变得沉重到不像自己的一般，只有里面缓缓流动的不属于自身的温凉体液仿佛宣示着占有权。

-End-


End file.
